Let the games begin
by secretxlittlexdarling
Summary: AU & slightly OCC song fic (without lyrics in the text) basically Densi doing a dance/ their dance.


**A.N.: So this is rather random and has nothing to do really with the show so basically it's AU and maybe even OCC. It's based on the song "Let the games begin" by Anarbor.**

**Let me know what you think, though?**

* * *

She? Just a tease.

Her body? Something I carve for.

Her heart? Something that isn't mine.

All in all a dream. A mixture of desire and want building my thrill. Nobody knows. A relationship like ours? Hard to find. We're friends. I know her so damn long. Saw her changes. Same goes for her. She knows me.

I still try to remember how it started. But…honestly? I can't even remember. It happened too much. Always repeating itself. Her boyfriend came and went. Just like that. I was there the whole time. The stupid little boy marked as her best friend. The one that has to catch her whenever she falls but never get what he wants. Until that one night.

Her new boyfriend? A failure.

She normally has a better taste. I mean really? Someone who wears his hat to the side? Wasn't it all tattoo's and piercings last week? Taste changes fast now. But one thing will always stay.

_BANG! BANG!_

A knock on the door. She let herself in, like she always did. I looked at her. Scanning over her body. God dammit it's a sin that I still long for her. That I keep begging for more.

"Hi." Her voice whispered ever so softly, yet so seductive.

"Hey." I managed to breath out, her mismatched hazel eyes starring deeply in my blue ones. Capturing me right there, seeing the longing.

Her brown slightly curly hair pulled in a messy bun. She had run here and hurried, to hide again?

I was still struck. Her clothes hugging her body just in the right places, her beautiful self. A simple jeans, a rather familiar looking shirt and her boots still from work.

Compared to her? I looked like a mess.

Hair disheveled. The shirt I was wearing lightly ripped because of its age. Denim style. Old pair of jeans…she liked those, evn if she would never say so. I've got to make chances. That's what I live from, don't I.

Like one second to the other her clothes hit the floor. Mine following right after.

It all begins. How could I now say no? I could never say no.

It's our little game.

Who's to blame? Definitely her.

Who's scoring so far? I have no clue.

But I simply smile, grin even. It's not the first time. Like I said, it's our game - always repeating itself. Always with new boyfriends every time, what matters though is us - what we do. So innocent, yet so bad. A secret desire but a long awaited and build up want.

I always wonder how she feels. After all she switches between everything. Her boyfriends, me, her taste - just everything. But deciding on something? No she doesn't decide – she just wants it. She's just too used on switching, she can't choose, can't tell me if she wants me or him more. My heart longs for an answer to stop suffering, while my mind wanders off thinking about the fun again. I can't make her decide - I am scoring too.

But you can't decide, so you've got no chance to win. It's the part of the game you always lose.

Maybe a weakness of you, but definitely a point more from me to get the score.

_BANG! BANG!_

A knock again.

My wishes finally coming true? Maybe.

Will I be scoring now? Hopefully.

"Is it him?" she whispered so quietly, but not scared more shocked.

It has to be him. So the truth sets you under pressure. My time to score. My time to win. Time to end the game.

"Maybe." I smirked, her squirming, my winning. I kissed her again. Desire. Want. Lust. Victory.

And here is the thrill, the one that keeps the game going. The one, I live for.

"I think I should break up with him." She smiles, it looks cute, gives me hope.

"And then?"

Did I've won now? I won.

Is it over? I don't know.

Will it start again? Possible.

"We'll see." A grin appeared on her face, crushing my hopes. There is always next time.

I didn't got the prize I wanted.

So let the games begin, _again._


End file.
